


Reality is Overrated

by hchollym



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, Explicit Sexual Content, Insanity, M/M, Necrophilia, Psychosis, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:49:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4568544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchollym/pseuds/hchollym
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Oliver witnesses Percy die in the final battle, he suffers a psychotic break with reality.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reality is Overrated

**Author's Note:**

> This story includes necrophilia, so please do not read if you cannot handle this topic! 
> 
> Takes place in an AU where Percy was fighting alongside Oliver in the final battle instead of Fred, and Fred survives. 
> 
> Comments are always lovely, but please don't flame just because of the necrophilia, because you were warned before reading.

Percy lay motionless on the ground, his body pale and lifeless. Oliver felt like his world suddenly stopped spinning and his heart stopped beating. His knees gave out, and he fell to the floor beside his lover’s body. He couldn’t even believe his eyes. Everything felt so surreal. It shouldn’t be like this. They were supposed to get married. They were supposed to have a life together; grow old together. Not this. 

He swallowed over the lump in his throat, but he still felt like he was suffocating. He could hear yelling behind him as the battle raged on, but it seemed muffled and far away. He was gasping for breath, and he tried to stop himself from throwing up. How was he supposed to live without Percy? The answer was simple: he couldn’t. 

Suddenly, Percy’s eyes opened. Oliver gasped, his eyes widening in shock. The relief that spread through his body was enough to make him feel a mixture of warm and dizzy.

“Percy,” he breathed out in awe, before throwing himself on his lover. He held him close and sobbed against his chest. 

“I thought I’d lost you,” he cried, the fear and anxiety still coursing through his body. Percy was too weak to talk or move, but Oliver knew that he had to get him away from the battle and somewhere safe. He picked him up easily, carrying him through the hallways in a fog. They reached a part of the castle that was still untouched by the battle, and he assumed that it was the professors’ wing, because all the chambers had beds and adjoining living rooms. 

He placed Percy on one of the beds, kissing his forehead, then his eyelids. He kissed his nose and all over his face, which was covered in Oliver’s tears. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was. He had almost lost his lover, but by some miracle, Percy was still here. They were still together, and even death couldn’t separate them. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, kissing Percy soundly on the lips. Oliver knew that he should go back outside - go back and fight until the war was over – but he couldn’t bring himself to leave Percy. He was overcome with the sudden need to have him; to feel him and reassure himself that Percy was still there. He needed to reassure himself that they were both still alive and together.

He quickly pulled off their clothes, helping Percy out of his because he was injured. He opened Percy’s legs and cast a lubrication charm. He knew that Percy must have been tired and sore, because he didn’t even wiggle or flinch from the cold sensation of the lube spreading in his hole. He paused, wondering if he should stop, but Percy gave him a slight nod, and Oliver breathed a sigh of relief. Percy needed this – needed him – as much as he needed Percy.

He normally would have taken his time to stretch his lover, making him writhe and moan, but he couldn’t wait. He needed to be inside him _now_. Percy didn’t protest, so Oliver aligned his cock with his hole. He shoved inside, taking a deep breath as Percy’s hole seemed to suck him in. It was perfect, like always, but the feeling was intensified by the near-death experience. He felt so much more aware of every sensation and was grateful beyond words to still have his other half. 

He kept a slow, gentle rhythm, not wanting to hurt his injured lover further. He kept his gaze locked on Percy’s face, kissing him gently every place that he could reach as he chanted “I love you” over and over again. He reached down to grasp Percy’s cock, only to find that it was soft. He looked up in surprise, but he didn’t want Percy to be embarrassed by it. He quickly stopped his movement and took his lover’s face between his hands. 

“It’s okay, love. It happens. Especially after all the stress from the battle and being hurt. It’s okay, baby,” he reassured. It _was_ okay; Oliver would never judge Percy for that. He knew that Percy loved him, and it wasn’t a lack of attraction; he’d just been through a lot in the last few hours. Percy didn’t tell him to stop though, so he resumed his gentle thrusts. He could feel the heat coiling in his belly as his orgasm approached.

“Oh, Perce, I’m gonna…” He never finished his sentence as his eyes rolled back. He arched his back, snapping his hips forward as he shot his seed deep inside his lover. He collapsed on top of him, panting, before quickly rolling over to Percy’s side so that he wouldn’t squish him.

“Sorry,” he said sheepishly, but Percy didn’t make a sound of protest, so Oliver assumed that he hadn’t made the injuries worse. He kissed Percy soundly once more, snuggling up to his side and nuzzling his head under Percy’s chin. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered, exhaustion taking over him as the stress from the battle and almost losing Percy began to seep away. He fell asleep, breathing in the scent of his lover. 

He was awoken by a scream. He sat up quickly, his heart racing as his eyes searched the room for danger. He found Fred and George standing by the door, identical expressions of horror on their faces. The twins were as white as ghosts, and Oliver sighed. After everything that had happened in the past few years, he really didn’t think that finding out about his and Percy’s relationship was reason enough to look so upset.

“Look, we didn’t want you to find out this way, and I know it’s not very good timing, but Percy and I are together. We have been since our 4th year. I know it’s a shock, but you’re just going to have to accept it. We love each other, right babe?” He turned to Percy, smiling softly as he kissed him once more. 

George looked like he was going to pass out, and Fred had a pained expression on his face. There were tears in both of their eyes that Oliver didn’t understand. He frowned, pulling Percy closer to him. He didn’t want the twin’s less than fantastic reaction to upset his lover.

As the twins looked at the two figures on the bed in horrified shock, Percy never opened his eyes.


End file.
